1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the art of electrical connectors and, more particularly, to a land grid array (LGA) socket to provide electrical connection between an LGA package and an electrical substrate, such as a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Background of the Invention
Integrated circuit packages are generally classified as pin grid array (PGA) packages, ball grid array (BGA) packages and land grid array (LGA) packages depending on the shape of contacting section of the terminals. An integrated circuit package with conductive pads arranged on a bottom surface thereof in a land grid array is known as an LGA package.
Connectors for removably connecting an LGA package with a PCB are known as LGA sockets. Basically, an LGA socket includes a socket body and a plurality of terminals embedded in the socket body. Each terminal has a contacting section and an opposite connecting section. Under compression, the contacting section of the terminal is resiliently deflected from its natural state and electrically registered with a conductive pad on the LGA package. Thus, a flow of electrical signals is established between the LGA package and the PCB.
For example, typically, an LGA socket includes a socket body having a plurality of terminals, a metallic stiffener attached to the socket body, and a load plate and a load lever pivotally assembled to opposite ends of the stiffener, respectively. While the load plate is actuated to press on the LGA package, the load plate will move in a direction away from the load lever, which will cause the LGA package to slide relative to the socket body. The movement of the LGA package will cause the terminals to be offset relative to electrical pads defined on the LGA package. As a result, normal electrical connection between the socket and the LGA package is damaged.
Therefore, there is a heretofore unaddressed need in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.